


Reflections

by goldleaves



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A Company of Dwarves, Bag End, Dwarves, Dwarvish Kingdom, Erebor, Fan Art, Gen, Hobbiton, Hobbits, Smaug - Freeform, The Lonely Mountain, The Shire, bilbo baggins - Freeform, thorin oakenshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldleaves/pseuds/goldleaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bag End, Hobbiton and Erebor;the lonely mountain - So far away, and yet so tightly knitted together by fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> A drawing showing Erebor; the great kingdom of the dwarves, known as the lonely mountain - with it's conqueror Smaug, and Bag End; Home of the Bagginses; made for Belladonna Took when Bungo Baggins was courting her, in Hobbiton, the Shire.
> 
> Took 2 hours - and used mostly black maker pen and black pen, but also some red and yellow pencil. Can be viewed from upside down

**Author's Note:**

> Also at my [deviant art](http://ladyarianne.deviantart.com/art/Reflections-409426951)


End file.
